That's the Way of the World
by Emilia
Summary: FINALLY! THe 4th and final part of my taito songfic series! The sequal to "Nothign even matters" Which was the sequal to "Crying like a church on Monday", teh sequal to "If you Leave"...phew! anyways, Taichi and Yamato are back home! woohoo! R n r here pp


Disclaimer: Damn disclaimer!!! *throws an MnM* Heh… don't own 'em okay?

Yeah yeah, here it is… the fourth and final part to my Taito songfic series- you remember…"If you leave", "Crying like a church on Monday" and "Nothing even matters"- wel THIS song is by Earth, Wind and Fire. Don't know who they are? Ask your parents!!! They kick butt and their music is great. Well, actually it was great…. They're really old from like the 70s to the 80s, but still they're awsome! SO yah…if you don't know who thay are… ask like your parents or something. Gah but on w/ da songifc~Ja!

That's the way of the world

By Earth, Wind and Fire

Over the Pacific Ocean, a plane made its way west to the country known as Japan. A stewardess walked through the aisles, taking drink orders, offering food and magazines and blankets to the passengers. Two of those passengers sat happily together in the back, holding hands. Blonde hair glistened as one turned to the other and smiled. "Taichi, we're going home!"

"Hai, Yamato, I know." Taichi tightened his grip on his lover's hand. "Yamato, do you think they'll forgive us for running off like that?"

"I know that Takeru and Hikari will." Yamato smiled gently and leaned in to kiss Taichi. "Sora and Mimi though, I'm not sure…"

"Ne, I think we hurt them the most." Taichi sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair. "But if we had stayed, we would've hurt ourselves."

"Taichi, the only real thing we did wrong was leave so suddenly. And even then, it wasn't that horrible. Don't ever think our love was wrong."

"I don't Yama-chan. I never did. We'll go home and take what we get, ne?"

"As long as we're together for it Taichi… as long as we're together."

~~

__

Hearts of Fire, create love desire

Take you high and higher to the world

You belong… hearts of fire

Create love desire, 

Take you high and higher to your place on the throne.

We've come together on this special day

To sing our message loud and clear

Lookin' back , we touched on sorrowful days

With future pass they disappear

~~

"Mimi, what time is it?" Sora murmured, rolling over to look at the brown haired beauty beside her.

"Five to Ten." Mimi whispered, putter her arms around Sora. "Love you."

"Love you too." Sora gently kissed her forehead, running her fingers down her sides.

Mimi shivered under her touch. "What time do you think it is…where ever Taichi and Yamato went?"

Sora cocked her head. "I'm not sure. It depends on how far they got.

"I wish they would come home." Mimi sighed. "They left because of us; because they were afraid we wouldn't let them be together even if they told us."

"Well we were pretty hysterical when we found out they left together, remember?" Sora mused. "I thuoght it was all a joke and you just broke down crying."

"Ne, but I can't blame Yamato for wanting to leave. Taichi is a great person, and I did some pretty selfish things to Yamato."

"The same with me." Sora sat up and pulled her knees against her chest. "I was so posessive of Taichi all the time. When ever he wanted space, I would crowd him even more. I can't blame him for leaving either."

"Well I'm glad they left." Mimi smiled and put her arms around Sora. "If they hadn't, who knows what would've happened to them or us? Taichi and Yamato would probably be sneaking off all the time and feeling miserable all the time while we made them feel worse and worse. And You and I probably wouldn't have ever had a chance to be like this."

"Hai, you're right." Sora leaned her head on Mimi's shoulder. "I just hope they'll come home so we can tell them."

~~

__

You will find, peace of mind

If you look way down in your heart and soul

Don't hesitate, cause the world seems cold

Stay young at heart

Cause you're never old

~~

"So Takeru, tell me again why we've moving all of Taichi's stuff into Mimi and Yamato's aparment and all of Mimi's stuff into Taichi and Sora's apartment?" Hikari asked as she and Takeru carried boxes down into Takeru's car.

"Because Mimi though it would be nice for her and Sora to live together. That way, when Taichi and Yamato come home, they'll have a place to go. Mimi's company has made more than enough money for her to pay the rent for her aparment and help Sora pay for hers. " Takeru explained, leaning over to shove the boxes in. "That's the last one. Come on, let's take this stuff to Yamato's apartment. Then we'll be done."

"Okay." Hikari got in and Takeru started the car. As they drove, she looked at Takeru. Through this whole thing, he'd been there for her. It was almost exactly one month ago that her brother Taichi had run away with Takeru's brother Yamato. A few days after they'd left, Sora and Mimi, Taichi and Yamato's ex-girfriends, somehow managed to get over them and found a new love with each other. Hikari was happy for them, they were adorable together and they even said she and Takeru could stay at their apartment as long as they wanted.

"Takeru, what will we do when Taichi and Yamato come home?" She asked suddenly.

"We'll stay together, of course! Are you still afraid that we won't be able to be together just because your brothers are together?" Takeru laughed softly. "Hikari, no one will particularly care, no one will even notice, and there's not much they'd be able to do anyway, We were the first officail couple, remember?"

"Hai." Hikari laughed. "Back then when we were, what, twelve?"

"Hah, with Daisuke! Remember him? He put on a good act, didn't he?" Takeru laughed, stopping at Yamato's aparment.

"Who would've guessed he was only pretending to have a crush on me so no one would find out about him and Ken?" Hikari got out and carried some boxes up to the door.

"Ne, he had me fooled! It's a good thing you always chose me!" Takeru laughed and un-locked the door.

"Takeru, if I had chosen Daisuke, I would've been screwed!" Hikari laughed. "And Ken would've murdered me!"

"At least things sorted themselves out." Takeru walked back out for more boxes. "Now come on! Let's get this place straightened up! You never know when those two will come home."

"I just hope we can all be happy when they do." Hikari turned and followed Takeru.

~~

__

That's the way of the world

Plant your flowers, you grow a pearl

Child is born, with a heart of gold.

Way of the world, makes his heart grow cold.

~~

"Peanut?" Yamato held one out infront of Taichi.

"Arigato!" Taichi opened his mouth and Yamato popped it in. "Oi! How much longer until we get there?"

"Be patient!" Yamato soothed. "What, are you afraid they'll all be gone when we get back?" Taichi shot him a look. "I meant phsyically off the face of the earth."

"I'm just afraid they'll hate us." Taichi leaned his head back and looked at the 'no smoking' sign the was above his head.

"If they do, then that's too bad for them." Yamato laughed. "I think they'll understand Taichi. You've got to be positive about this!"

"Ne, I'll bet Jyou and Koushiro were stuck there with Mimi and Sora while they pouted. "Taichi gave a small laugh.

"Poor Koushiro…" Yamato laughed. "And he only had to sleep with her once!"

"I can imagine what went through his head the day after. 'Oh my god! Yamato's going to kill me!'"

"Actually, he was really calm about it. I worry about him sometimes when he's like that. You never know what's going on in his head sometimes."

"I think he was probably in shock when it happened." Taichi said seriously. "And he was calm because of somthing else.

"Why's that?" Yamato ran his fingers through Taichi's hair.

"Well you know that Koushiro had a huge crush on Jyou, right?"

"He did?" Yamato's eye brows shot up. "I never knew that."

"Well he did. And then Jyou announced, the day before Koushiro slept with Mimi, that he was engaged to that girl, what was her name? I forgot…"

"I was wondering why Koushiro was so quiet when Jyou announced it." Yamato sighed. 

"Hai, I guess he had always hoped Jyou would break up with her and then he could step in. But he was heart broken when he discovered it wouldn't happen. So when Mimi went to see him after that one fight you two had, he decided to get back at Jyou in some way, and… welll, you get it?"

"Hai I get it Taichi. You're so smart!" Yamato kissed him. "And look! We've talked for so long that we're almost there! Only a few more hours left!"

"Great! Let's talk some more Yama-chan!" Taichi leaned against Yamto and closed his eyes for a second. "Tell me about us, back when we were the Chosen Children."

"Ne, Taichi! You were so cute! You always wore those goggles and that blue shirt. It always drove me wild when you would smile at me…"

~~

__

Hearts of fire, create love desire

Take you high and higher to the world, you belong

Hearts of fire, love desire

High and higher, yeah yeah

Hearts of fire, love desire

High and higher, yeah yeah

~~

"Arigato Takeru! It was so sweet of you and Hikari to do that for me!" Mimi hugged Takeru who had just returned from moving out Taichi's things into Yamato's apartment.

"No problem." Hikari shrugged.

"Coffee?" Sora offered, joining them in the living room.

"Mmhmm… arigato." Takeru gratefuly accepted the cup from her and handed it to Hikari. Then he took another one for himself. "So… how have you two been doing?"

"Oh great! I'm glad things have started to work themselves out; even just a little bit!" Mimi twirled her fingers in the fringe that ran along the bottom of the sofa.

"Ne, when Taichi and Yamato come back…" Sora sighed and looked out the window. The stars were just starting to come out. Several of then blinked. _Oh those are just airplanes…_ "When Taichi and Yamato come back, things will be okay…"

__

~~

__

We've come together on this special day

TO sing our message loud and clear

Looking back, we touched our sorrowful days, yeah

Future they disappear

~~

Yamato gingerly plucked his bag from the moving belt at the baggage claim. "Taichi, I think I saw yours over there." He pointed to a bag that was rapidly moving away.

"Arigato!" Taichi laughed as he jogged after it. At last, he snatched it up and returned to Yamato's side. "It's good to be home, eh?"

"Hai." Yamato's eyes raced through the parking lot. "Your car or mine?"

"Kuso! I forgot about that! Why don't we meet at you place? Then maybe we can go see if Hikari's still at my place. Okay?"

"Works for me. See ya there!" Yamato quickly kissed Taichi on the cheek, then walked off to his car. Taichi smiled as he left.

"It's good to be home… or at least right _now _it's good ot be home." He slammed the door to his car and started driving after Yamato. How ironic that only a few months ago, the same car had taken him _to_ the airport…

~~

__

You will find (you will find) peace of mind

Yeah if you look way down in your heart and soul

Oh don't hesitate cause the world seems cold

Stay young at heart cause yore never (never never never never never never) old.

~~

"We've been thinking of… maybe getting married." Hikari blushed as she and Takeru chatted with Sora and Mimi.

"That's _wonderful_ you two!" Mimi cried.

"Ne, you two have always been a cute couple!" Sora giggled.

"Hai, but we're going to wait… we have to talk to Taichi and

Yamato first." Takeru sipped his coffee.

"How come?"

"Well, we want to know if they've got any plans… it _would_ be kind fo weird to be married to your brother-in-law, ne?" Takeru blushed.

"I see what you mean…" Mimi nodded. "But trust me when I say that Taichi and Yamato would do anything for you two to be happy. You'll work out something, really!"

"I miss those two…" Hikari sighed and hugged Takeru's arm.

"Hai, I know what you mea-" Sora was cut off by the sound of the doorknob rattling. "Mimi… did you give Koushiro a key?"

"No…" They all looked at each other. "Only one other person has a key to your apartment… and that's…Taichi…"

~~

__

That's the way of the world

Plant your flowers and you grow a pearl

Child is born, with a heart of gold

Way of the world, makes his heart grow cold.

~~

"Ssh! Do you hear that Yamato?" Taichi stopped turning his key in the lock. "It sounds like… Sora and Mimi!"

"Oi… so we'll get the great inquisition when we walk in." Yamato groaned.

"Well we can't avoid them forever…" Taichi arched an eyebrow at him.

"Hai and I can only guess that Mimi might go back to my place, so what the hell!" He laughed and took Taichi's hand.

"Why do I always have to be the one who bursts into rooms first?" Taichi pouted. "Can't you turn to knob or something?"

"Fine…" Yamato laughed and turned the key the rest fo the way in the lock. His humor suddenly left him and was replaced by nerves as he slowly began to open the door…

~~

__

Oh yeah brother won't you hear me now?

Brother won't you hear me now?

Brother won't you hear me now?

~~

For a minute, there was silence as everyone just stared at each other. Taichi braced himself for Sora's shouting and Yamato braced himself for Mimi's inquisition. But instead, Mimi smiled. "It's about time you two came home!"

"Nani?" Yamato looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm so glad you're back Taichi! Here!" Sora tossed him the key to Yamato's aparment. "Takeru and Hikari just finished moving your stuff in there."

"Y-you're moving me out already?" Taich iwas in shock. He _at least _expected Sora to throw a vase at him.

"Well Sora and I figured you'd much rather stay with each other than with us! Besides, we preffer staying in the same bed anyway!" Mimi put her arm around Sora.

"Nani?" Taichi was getting confused. "Hikari? What's…?"

"Oh Taichi!" Hikari jumped up and hugged him. "After you and Yamato left, things just worked at themselves!"

"You wouldn't believe it…" Takeru smiled as he walked over to receive a slight hug from Yamato.

"So you mean that….? It's okay that…? And…?" Taichi stuttered.

"Oi! Sit down and have some coffee!" Sora laughed, shoving him onto the sofa with Yamato.

"It happened like this!" Mimi pulled Sora against her. After a slight hesitation, Hikari settled down against Takeru. "After you left, Sora and I had this major break down. But it helped me realize that ihad been in love with Sora all along! And we sort of got together after that… We decided to move in together in here and Hikari and Takeru moved your stuff into my old place!"

"So we're nto mad that you left Taichi! In fact, we're grateful! You kicked off something wonderful between Mimi and I! Arigato!" Sora smiled.

"Oh, you're… welcome…." Taichi and Yamato nodded.

"And what about you two?" Taichi looked at Takeru and Hikari. "What'd you two do while we were gone?

"Oh us?" Hikari blushed.

"N-nothing…" Takeru looked away and coughed.

"Suure…" Yamato winked. "I'm so glad this all seemed to work out…"

"You wouldn't believe how glad we all are." Mimi sighed. "Oh, except for one thing… Takeru? Tell them now."

"Oh well…umm…" Takeru blushed and looked at Hikari.

"We want… to get married…" Hikari looked bravely at her brother. "Is it okay?"

"Nani? Of course it's okay! Why wouldn't it be?" Yamato smcked Takeru on the back.

"Well we thought maybe you two would want to…y ou know…" Hikari nodded.

"Of course we would! But come on! We're not that evil that we wouldn't let you two be happy! Besides, we're in no rush…" Taichi put his arm aronud Yamato. "God, you know how long I've waited to beable to do this infront of you two?"

"I can guess…" Sora laughed.

"It's good to be home." Yamato stretched.

"Very good." Taichi winked at him.

"Extremely good!" Yamato laughed.

"All right! It's good, okay?" Hikari groaned. Everyone else laughed. But they all coudlnt' help but think; it _was_ kind of freaky how things had all worked out… but that's just the way of the world, ne?

~~

__

Hearts of fire, love desire

High and higher, yeah yeah

Hearts of fire, love desire

High and higher, yeah yeah.

OWARI

Yaaaaaay! I finished the series! Coolness ne? Hope ya liked it! Believe me, it was hard work finding songs that went with the story…so let's re-cap here…we started out with "If You Leave", in which Taichi left with Yamato, then "Crying like a Church on Monday" in which Sora, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru, Jyou and Koushiro talked about Taichi and Yamato's dissapearance, "Nothing Even Matters" In which Sora and Mimi hooked up and we got to see Taichi and Yamato in San Fransisco, and "That's the Way of the World" in which they came home and things were settled out a little. And they were all songfics! Wow! Should I do another songfics series? Should I shut up and go work on "Jogress Two Hearts until they're One"? Review minna! Emilia likes Reviews! I eat them for breakfast ^_^

Ja minna!

~Emilia


End file.
